After China
by Whereismypaper
Summary: It's my first BL between Jake and my own OC. A simple, sweet story about Jake's personal life after the events of the C-virus outbreak. Rated M to be safe. JakexOC


**Hello. I haven't posted in a little while and... judging from the visitors facts, you probably haven't noticed. Awkward. Anyway, this story may shock you, disturb you perhaps. But not to worry, it is just a story after all. As you know, Resident Evil 6 came out recently and Jake really caught my attention. So, inspired by the character and his story ending of the game, I decided to write this. Now, I don't flaming because of my expression and ideas, I just want to see what you (readers) think of it. Please leave a review, I'm actually thinking of doing a follow up story to this and hopefully, your input will make it happen. If not, well, I'll do it anyway, lets not beat around the bush here guys. I keep it real. **

**I do not in any circumstance (or wish) own Resident Evil. All rights belong to Capcom and the respective parties involved in this series. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jake Muller had come home after a week assignment, earning him a handsome wage. A few million was the average price of his services, this being no exception. This time, strains of the C-virus remained in the possession of a past Neo-Umbrella scientist. It was correct, Jake had simply taken out his bodyguards and placed a bullet between his eyes. The BSAA Special Forces had taken the virus and he assumed had it destroyed later on in a secure laboratory. But, he was home now. He would leave it up to them.**

**His mother had died when on his mission with Sherry in China. Since then, he found no reason to return to war-torn Edonia. He now lived in Winooski, Vermont. A city full of life, of difference and co-existence. He also returned home to his partner Sam, who always worried about him being a mercenary.**

"**You're home!" Sam exclaimed, dropping the manual to the newly bought washing machine and running to Jake, embracing him like they haven't met in years.**

"**Really? I could've sworn I walked into the wrong house..." Jake faked confusion, breaking into a smile when he looked into his lover's eyes. He placed both his hands on either side of Sam's face and gave him a hard kiss. He broke away, he still smiled.**

"**You were quick home." Sam acknowledged. "You're usually gone for at least two weeks." **

"**Well, I have something to come home to." Jake had frowned slightly and his brow lowered slightly, you could compare it to a cheesy romance flick targeting an older female audience. A soft chime entered the kitchen, attached to a red collar. A black Great Dane trampled through the living room , claws clattering against the tiled floor of the kitchen. He was so tall that he reached Jake's height when stood on hind legs.**

"**And it's Jackson! Ooooooh, good boy!" Jake went from his low, masculine voice to his higher register, Sam could only roll his eyes when attention turned to the dog.**

"**And of course, natural order says I lose out to man's best friend." He bowed to Jackson as common courtesy. He chuckled and picked up the manual to the washing machine.**

**Sam Diamant was his boyfriend of 3 years. He met Sam when on a mission in France, to retrieve a stolen memory stick with the details to create the C-virus, Sam being his first partner after Sherry. At first impressions, they didn't get on well at the start. Quarrelling at how best to approach various problems on the mission. Jake had reverted back to his destructive habit of doing whatever had to be done, no matter how much danger he put himself in. Sam was one to stand back and think about things through. They achieved the mission obviously, but they seemed to carry on arguing over trivial things like how the best coffee was made, followed by how you made tea, whether you put the milk in before or after the hot water. How they got together was weird to some, but kind of stereotypical all the same. The bickering, one night, had escalated to a fist fight. Jake even found it a challenge to defend against Sam's blows. They had landed punches and kicks to each other, ending when Jake pinned him to the wall. One thing lead to another, and they woke up naked next to each other on the hotel bedroom floor. The French maid certainly did get an eyeful that day.**

**Sam was actually born and raised in England, with a French father and English mother. He spoke fluent French from the age of 9, and did well at school. In fact, he got accepted into Oxford. But, as a rebel, he didn't want that. He wanted to be part of something that was bigger than himself. He made an application to MI6 as a field agent, to protect the British public and its interests. He was put in positions of authority as an overseer to plans to protect against terrorism. While he knew of Raccoon City, Kijuju and the C-virus outbreak a little while ago, he hadn't had the experience like Jake had with the B.O.W's and deformed henchman. He had briefly travelled to Africa to see how the Uroboros information and victims were being contained. Gradually, life for the survivors went back to normal, but the poverty was still rampant. There wasn't much left for them. Sam knew his way around a gun, his favourite was his custom made Beretta 92F, with a blue laser sight. He did get into more than a few scrapes with B.O.W's in his missions. One of his self-proclaimed achievements was that he took on 3 chainsaw Majini at once. **

**He was asked to go undercover a lot at locales around the world to gain secret enemy information, playing a dashing playboy, getting a little cosy with female targets to extract information. Blue eyes, handsome face and black hair. They always thought they'd get lucky on those nights, he almost felt bad telling them that he liked men and not women. He got the job done.**

"**So, you bought a new washing machine then?" Jake looked at the black metal, glossy and clean. He could see his reflection in it. He only just noticed that Sam was wearing nothing but his Marina and the Diamonds t-shirt and black boxers. He took a step closer and pulled the shirt up a little. Sam gasped as he realised what he did and smacked his hand away, and placed it instead on his shoulder.**

"**Yes, I did," Replied his disgruntled boyfriend. "the shitty one you thought was a bargain broke and all the clothes in there caught on fire as well as the machine. I didn't think that was possible with the water there." He mused at he too looked toward it. "So, we both still have clothes, but I need to iron them. But I can't be bothered as there's too much." He stroked his hand on his shirt absent-mindedly. To Jake, he sounded disappointed.**

**Jake smirked. "It's not like I care or anything." He proceeded to take off all his dirty clothes to leave him wearing nothing, 'starkers' if Jake remembered the cute name Sam gave for it. "So, wanna go? I don't mean sparring either." His voice went husky as he gripped Sam's hips towards him, leaving only a few centimetres between their faces. Sam had other ideas. He pulled a clean pair of underwear from nowhere and waved it in front of his face. He grinned mischievously.**

"**I thought right then." He concluded. "Put these on. I'm not feeling well babe." Jake looked like a puppy as the revelation crashed down on him. No sex.**

"**Ok honey..." His voice sounded as defeated as his libido. "Can I have the pleasure to at least cuddle?" Sam's face lit up at the suggestion.**

"**I thought you'd never ask!" Sam put his arm round Jake's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, they walked to the couch. As they sat down, they cuddled into each other, both sighing in content. Sam curled up as Jake grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.**

**5 minutes later, Jake turned to find that Sam was dozing.**

"**Sam... Sam... Wake up!" He chuckled as his limpet of a boyfriend mewled in annoyance.**

"**What?" He breathed out, struggling to keep his eyes open, looking very tired.**

"**I love you." Jake put it bluntly. Sam smiled and giggled like a drunk idiot.**

"**I love you too." He leaned forward and they pecked each other on the lips. He stroked his finger along his unshaven jaw line and down his chest, which sprouted soft black hairs along the pectorials. "I love your body hair too. Keep it?" Whispered Sam, like it was a secret deal that no one should know about. Jake frowned.**

"**You just love me for my body?" He faked a wounded voice.**

"**No, but it sure as hell is a bonus!" Sam stated proudly. He kissed him on the cheek and stood up albeit clumsily. He grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him up. "I'm tired, bed now."**

"**Can we...?" Jake didn't get to finish his question.**

"**No. But, you haven't had my company in a week. I suppose I can meet your demand half way." Sam smirked when he looked back at Jake, he took off his shirt and underwear. He revealed his smooth muscular figure, his figure very similar to Jake's.**

"**Alright. Most cruel cock block ever. Was this to get back at me for the dog earlier?" He asked sheepishly. **

"**I must admit, not entirely. I am really ill." Sam moaned, he was very good at making himself hard done by. "Besides, I notice you took the opportunity anyway." Amused, Jake had taken the time to strip again while Sam explained himself.**

"**Well, seeing as I'm not getting any ass tonight..." He countered, he purposely included the analogy there.**

"**Oh, Jake, really? You know I hate it when you put it like that!" His boyfriend cringed. "Why can't you be eloquent about it?"**

"**Come on, you know you don't know what that means." Jake turned his head to the side and smirked at his boyfriend's discomfort.**

"**You're right. But I do know one thing, you definitely aren't getting 'ass' tonight." Sam put an American accent on ass, as an English man born and bred, he said it as 'arse'. He plunked himself in the covers and patted a hand next to him. Jake let out a defeated sigh and swan dived on the unsuspecting Sam.**

"**SHIT!" Sam yelped, he turned pale almost instantly, Jake knew something was wrong.**

"**WHAT?" Jake panicked, he thought that the curtain was open for a second.**

"**I just literally had a vision slash hallucination that you were a zombie." He breathed out, his hand on his chest in relief.**

"**You really need to calm down, that was months ago." Scolded Jake, this wasn't the first time this had happened.**

"**Jake, surely you could understand. Did you not feel the slightest bit creeped out about Ustanak, even though he's dead?" Sam looked at him hurt. Jake sighed and put himself under the covers, then gave him a bear hug.**

"**I'm sorry. Yeah, when my mind isn't being kept occupied, that feeling does come back." He agreed. "You know, you're stronger than you think you are. What happened to the calculating beef cake I worked with before?"**

"**He's still there." Sam replied.**

"**Right." Jake let go and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. **

"**You always know what to say. Cheers." **

"**Any time." Jake stared at him right into his very soul, never looking away. "I love you, so much." The moment was intimate and intense, nothing else but those two existed at that point in time. Until they ruined it when they broke out in laughter, after a while, they tried so hard not to laugh at each other, but it couldn't be helped.**

"**Oh god," Breathed out Sam. "you're so gay!" He laughed again, his sides were going to split.**

"**I KNOW!" Jake roared with laughter as well. He knew if Sherry was there, she'd be judging him so badly, not to mention getting an eyeful like the maid back in France. After a few minutes of fun, they calmed down and laid back into the pillows.**

"**You know, life is so easy with you." Sam concluded.**

"**Likewise." Jake had never felt so happy with someone like this before. Sam wasn't hard to love, because it was so natural between them. "Goodnight."**

"**Night." They both kissed and rested their heads back into their pillows, dream world awaiting them. The short silence was cut short after a ringing echoed throughout the house. Jackson barked which woke the two of them up abruptly.**

"**Ah shit." Jake looked towards the ceiling and covered his face with his hands.**

"**Fuck." Sam grumbled, he fumbled through the dark and found his MI6 granted phone.**

"**Hello? Oh... yeah... right, ok. Bye." Sam answered the phone and answered the unheard questions from the phone. "Honey, I have to go."**

"**Why? You know, this happened last time. What is it now?" Jake demanded.**

"**Sorry, government details classified. I have to go to Wales to a meeting with the Prime Minister and Ministry of Defence. I'm assuming I have to go on a mission afterwards." He complained at that last detail.**

"**Well, I guess we had fun while it lasted." Jake silently fumed. **

"**It doesn't have to end now." Sam's voice went down an octave. His voice like fluid. Jake felt a weight straddle him in the dark. "About that offer earlier. Is it still open?" Sam kissed Jake's neck and face, both finding each other's lips. He didn't answer, but actions spoke louder than words as they said. Jake was finally getting his piece of ass as he wanted.**

* * *

**So. *Looks around* This happened. I hope you enjoyed it, if not, then that's ok. Share it with others if you thought it was good. (Or amusingly bad) Take your pick. I shall rear my ugly head again if the time is right. Ok, thank you, bye.**


End file.
